Titan of the synapse
by nathan.clark.161009
Summary: After a short titanic battle with a Taken Knight, John is sent to a different universe and different timeline where he meet a girl. Now new and old enemies will force him to show her the war machine inside. Starts at 2nd episode of the first season. Rated M for Gore, Language, and Lemons. Destiny belongs to Bungie and Heaven's lost property belongs to Funimation.
1. All ends are beginings

Mission Dossier: Mare Frigoris, Earth's moon,

Fireteam Wolf Pack

John "Hivebane" Senshi: Human Male Titan

Uric Joshal: Awoken Male Warlock

Impulse-23: Exo Male Hunter

Objective: Destroy Hive warlord Zhevrath, A wizard that had been Oryx's Protégé that may be at the same power as him maybe even greater.

"Run to the Evac point!" barked John with Uric on his shoulder bleeding profusely from a bite from a Thrall that sneaked up and ambushed the Fireteam. John peered through his War Numen's Crown, watching three Wolf Hunter BKRs' boosting towards the site with a VTOL In tow to buy time for Evac, at the entrance of the temple, a wizard of unusually large size outstretched her hand and fired a bolt of darkness at the flying nuisances. _Boom_ , Zhevrath shot down the VTOL with rage on her face and signaled to a few of her troops to destroy the Fireteam. John, however, smirked under his helmet; he was going show these monsters true fear, he set down Uric and Said "Impulse, fix him up and when your ships come make sure he gets in , I will buy you time." "Understood John." Replied Impulse. John nodded and charged towards his challengers.

Mild Gore scene

John focused his rage and seized the throat of an Acolyte then slammed it on ground so hard green blood spattered across his helmet, as he looked up two Thralls ran towards him like rabid animals; John punched a hole in the first one's abdomen and grabbed the other by its face then dug his hands inside its head and split it in half; next a Knight and an Ogre charged at him, so John kicked the Knight's legs off and grabbed the Cleaver from his hand and cut the Ogre's legs off then stomped its head in, after that, he jumped on the groveling Knight's back and tore its bottom jaw off, snapped its neck, and smashed its head on the ground. John glared at Zhevrath and remembered how he and his Fireteam were pretty much the only ones who could stand against her then his eyes widen as her hand became engulfed with a familiar blue flame, it was no secret that John despised anything with what he considered false power, though John respected the Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal due to their weaponry and strength, Taken is what really pissed him off; they were mere copies of the other species with unnatural abilities. The ball of Taken energy erupted revealing a Taken Knight with massive wings. "Meet my creation, Sotak!" Cackled Zhevrath. John showed the titan way of courage as shouted his battle cry that even sent chills down the Taken monstrosity spine but Satok shrugged it off and flapped his wings and hurled himself forward at John with his right fist cocked only to be met by John's more powerful punch, sending Satok flying into the temple resulting in Zhevrath to tilt her head in surprise, "Satok, get up honey." She spoke calmly; Satok responded by getting up in the air and began charging his fire attack but stopped when he saw the other guardians getting in their ships. "John get in!" yelled Impulse, "No can do Imp, I got to see this assignment through, don't worry I'll buy the next round." Replied John. Satok roared as he swooped down to kill John; "Ghost, get ready to pull me in on my mark." Whispered John; as Satok drew closer John planted himself in the ground and immersed his body in Light. Satok's and John's fists collided with each other resulting a huge explosion followed by a bright light; a few minutes later, John woke up.

* * *

Alright guys, at some other time I'll write the backstory of the strike but I will be making other crossovers

Warlock of Yokai: Destiny and Rosario + Vampire

Uric's Gear

Armor set: Iron Camelot

Primary Weapon: Apple of Discord

Special Weapon: Deidris's Retort

Heavy Weapon: Dreadfang

Sparrow: EV-38 Laurelbearer

Hunter of Seiren: Destiny and Girls Bravo

Impulse's Gear

Armor set: Kallipolis

Primary Weapon: Doom of Chelchis

Special Weapon: Defiance of Yasmin

Heavy Weapon: THE SWARM

Sparrow: EV-37 Voidstreak

For this story, John's Gear

Armor set: War Numen

Primary Weapon: Dealbreaker

Special Weapon: Silence of A'arn

Heavy Weapon: The Ash Factory with tripod and tracking

Sparrow: S-35 Aeon Glow

All OC's have the same Jumpship: Wolf Hunter BKR

Their ghost all have different names but have the same shell which is the Vanguard shell

They'll all use exotics at some point in the stories

Also I will make a crossover with Destiny and Black Lagoon that will fairly short called Darkness falls on Roanapur with instead of a Guardian, the OC will be a powerful Hive Knight named Mavar who act as an antihero who uses a solar Boomer, arc Shredder,and an axe. I will try to put more chapters for these stories when i can.


	2. New surroundings

As John woke up in his ship, he looked outside to see an alarming but beautiful sight, the Moon's shattered surface gone; "Ghost, what happened to the Moon,where is the everything?!" Panicked John."Well it's 2009 and we've been sent to a reality in which the Traveler,the Darkness, and the Vault of Glass don't even exist, also Zhevrath most likely survived the explosion and she will look for any source of power to help her get back to our universe, in this case a black hole that hovers over a town called Sorami in Japan."Explained Ghost."So protect Sorami, investigate the nature of the black hole, and destroy Zhevrath, did I miss anything?" Questioned John;"You will have do this as discreetly as possible so I have enrolled you in Sorami High school and got you a house that just a few blocks from the school."Advised Ghost. As John initiated the jump to Earth he asked "Hey Ghost, do you think Uric and Impulse made it out?" "Most likely." Answered Ghost. When they arrived to Sorami, John and Ghost touched down near a huge cherry blossom where John took off his helmet revealing his lush, black blown back hair and clean cut face with dark brown eyes then took a breath of the night air , "Something happened here and something erased it, remember only use your abilities when your fists and guns won't cut it; anyways head towards the school to confirm your enrollment while i decorate our house, i'm thinking patriotic to impress the neighbors."Remarked Ghost, John nodded and put on the school uniforms Ghost made then ran towards the John got to the building he was greeted by a tall girl with purple hair;"Hello there, you must be the new student, I'm Mikako Satsukitane; the Student Council president." Addressed the girl , the two walked around the school as a tour and stopped at a room; " This is where my friend Sugata holds the New World Discovery club here, He's looking for new members to join." Explained Mikako, John knocked on the door and a tall boy with silver hair, green eyes, and glasses opened the door;"Are you Sugata?" Asked John; the boy nodded,"So, what is your club about?" John continued," It's about discovering the new world inside the black hole hovering over Sorami."Replied Sugata making a light bulb go off in John's head."Well, I also want to investigate the black hole too, so can i join?" Asked John;"Why?" Questioned Sugata, "Because I think the black hole has the power to alter the space time continuum and open doorways to other realities." Stated John. That explanation seemed to satisfy Sugata as he outstretched his hand for John to shake it. A few minutes later, a boy and two girls came into the club room, one of the girls had long braided pink hair with a little bit of brown, blue eyes and a pair of angel wings which made no impression on John as he has seen stranger things in his travels,suddenly Ghost poofed in the room;"John, the house is do-" Ghost paused when he eyed the winged girl and so did she, both of them did a quick scan of each other then Ghost asked "Excuse me ma'am but are you actually a semi-organic being?" "Yes, my name is Ikaros." Answered the winged girl;"John,what is that?" Asked Sugata, "that is my invention, an AI named Ghost, he is self aware with emotions." John explained as a half truth; after that conversation ended and John ordered Ghost to go back with Ikaros to the houses to hang out. He,the boy, and the other girl walk to their classroom, there he introduced himself saying how he was "born and raised in California and moved to Japan to learn more about his father's heritage"; at some point during class the bells rung meaning that it was lunch John walked towards the door two large soft objects burrowed into his back, as he turned to see what it was, he saw the girl from the club room who now had huge blush on her face;"I didn't know people were greeted like this." John said in his charming tone making the girl giggle a bit,"Hi, my name is Sohara Mitsuki." The girl said shyly;John and Sohara noticed something glowing inside the boy's, who was also in the club room, pocket."TOMOKI,WHAT DID YOU DO?!"Yelled Sohara, John looked around to see what angered his new friend; what he see would probably make even Eris Morn laugh, Sohara's panties flying around the room like a tiny bird then he saw Sohara viciously karate chop Tomoki which reminded John of a Vex Minotaur's brutal death later, John, Sugata,and Tomoki waited outside the club room as Mikako helped Sohara put on panties,then Ghost joined them;" What happened here?" He asked; "Well, Sohara panties flew off her body and Mikako is helping her get a new pair." Explained John, soon the boys were allowed to go some point Ikaros joined in just in time to prevent Tomoki from seeing Sohara's genitals as he used some card to summon hand cuffs to stop Sohara from karate chopping him so she wasn't to keep her skirt down when a gust of wind came the broken window. "Well,from I what gathered from Ikaros, those cards that Tomoki used are merely teleportation devices to order requests from place known as the Synapse and when I asked more about it, she said that those questions are off limits." Reported Ghost to John as the others helped Sohara. As time went on, more and more panties flew off and the school day was over, "Hey, Sohara do you want me to carry you to your house?" Asked John; she nodded as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and picked her up by her smooth legs with his right arm then ran towards Sohara's the way to the house, Sohara said "Thank you, John, your a good person; going out of your way for a stranger." "I help people all time."Responded John. When they arrived to the houses John set his passenger down and walk towards his house,when he opened the door there was the Japanese flags everywhere with pictures of wolves and the Prime Minster, Shinzo Abe.A hour later, the panty issue was resolved and John looked up at the Moon, today was great, John met five new friends but if Zhevrath was alive she is going to go after Ikaros.


	3. Taken assault:Sorami

A week after the flying panty incident, John was in his house doing homework from his math teacher while watching a nature program about wolves. When he was done, John decided to go see Sugata "Ghost, I need you to come with me, we're going to Eishiro's place." He said, "Alright then, bring a weapon just in case the Taken or Hive make a move on Ikaros." Cautioned Ghost; John nodded then walked over to a box and collected the Chaperone then loaded the slugs and gave it to Ghost, after that, John and Ghost walked out of the door. John and Ghost arrived to a riverbed where they met Sugata, Mikako, Ikaros, Tomoki, and Sohara; "Oh John, good to see you, I presume you're here to check out the black hole." Said Sugata "Yep." Replied John "Are you sure you're not here for your damsel in distress." Teased Mikako which made Ghost snicker, John roll his eyes and Sohara's face turn redder than a tomato. At a table, Sugata showed Tomoki, John, and Ghost a model of the black hole on a laptop "It seems to be bending light or hiding behind clouds." He explained, "Tomoki, can you get Ikaros to fly up there?" Questioned John, Tomoki nodded and yelled "Yo Ikaros, can you check out?" She obeyed and extended her silvery white wings and launched herself into the wide blue sky; unbeknownst to the group, two Taken Knights was watching them but got terrified when they saw the Hivebane "Nerevak, what's the play." Spoke the fi Knight "I shall take on the Hivebane, Datak, you grab the creature." Said Nerevak, Datak nodded then continued observing the group. When Ikaros got back, she reported, "There is nothing out of the ordinary" which made John and Sugata suspicious, "Since we're staying here tonight, what's for dinner?" Asked John "Curry." Said Mikako; each person got a chore, Ikaros and Ghost would go shopping, Mikako and Sugata would cook, and John, Tomoki, and Sohara would fish; when Ikaros got back from shopping, she brought back the wrong ingredients and felt kind bad that she didn't do the order correctly but Tomoki cheered her up by saying "A for effort". When it was fishing time, Sohara was calling her mom; when she was done, Sohara noticed that she got a bite on her line and rushed over "Holy crap, Tomo what do I do?" She panicked but stopped when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her and help her pull the fish out of the water, Sohara looked up to see John "Fishing is just finding dominance over the fish." He explained as his dark brown eyes met with Sohara's gorgeous hazel eyes but both got disrupted when Sugata, Ghost, and Mikako came looking for Ikaros; "Where did that dumb girl run off to?" Shouted Tomoki "High energy signature coming in hot!" Yelled Ghost; a pink object flew pass the group at blinding speeds, which made John instinctively grabbed Sohara and shield her when the object circled back and sped towards the river, the object then revealed itself to be Ikaros with an arapaima on her back "Ikaros, how fast did you fly to reach the Amazon River?" Asked John "I can fly up to speeds of Mach 24." Answered Ikaros. Suddenly, the two Knights jumped down from their hiding spot and stared down the group. However, John was not worried at all; as Datak charged towards Ikaros, John sprinted towards him but then Nerevak intervened by assaulting him with a fire attack that John dodged and then shoulder charged Nerevak in the abdomen, sending him flying into a rock face, killing him. Datak watched his comrade get thrown but continued his advance on Ikaros then was shot at by Mikako's bodyguard; when the bullets ran out in his gun; Datak turned his gaze towards the bodyguard then heard "Ghost, give me the Chaperone!" Datak turned his head to see John outstretch his hands and a gun formed in them, Datak then tightened his grip on his Cleaver and rushed John. John waited for Datak to slam his Cleaver on the ground then evaded the strike and grabbed the Taken beast's arm, and then John climbed on the Knight's back and slung the Chaperone around his hand then fired off a slug in Datak's head, causing him to be sucked up in a vacuum effect. John got a surprise bear hug from Sohara "Thank you, looks like those things were trying to take Ikaros!" Her voice squealed in delight, not noticing her breasts pressing against his body, "No problem, Ikaros is Ghost's playmate and my friend so I got her back." John said; "Those organisms weren't recorded in mine database." Said Ikaros with some inquisitiveness, "It doesn't matter now since it's time to eat, come on Ikaros I'll clean the fish, you go relax." John said as he took the fish from her; back on his way to the table, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked behind him, John saw the bodyguard give him a nod of approval, which John responded with a "No problem". After dinner, John and Ghost were staring at the Moon; "Well Ghost, looks like there is going a second Taken war." Remarked John "I think Ikaros hides more power than anyone realizes." Ghost commented, John nodded then got up to go to sleep. Miles away, Zhevrath was watching the Moon in one goal in mind, to get back home again to see her mate Mavar. Before John went to sleep, he saw that Sugata was still up and pulled him aside, "Sugata, can you keep a secret." John asked. "Sure, about what?" Sugata questioned; his reply came in the form of John donning his armor and then he explained everything. "So, why did protect Ikaros?" Sugata asked as John sat down, "Because she is still my friend." John replied, "Alright, but you might end up staying here even if we find the new world." Sugata said and then they both went back to go to sleep.


End file.
